


Is This Living Free?

by troubledsouls



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Nightmares, except for smut but everyone can tell what smut is, hey I never write fluff for my other fandoms has Star Wars taken over the fluff part of my heart, is this even fluff it's kinda cute kinda not, my sense of what's what is kinda ehhh, why am I rambling shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Living Free?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ode to sleep by twenty one pilots

Finn wakes up to Poe screaming. 

It's loud, and right in his ear, and normally Finn would complain but the sound is filled with so much terror and pain. 

“Poe!” Finn sits up and shakes Poe by his shoulders. Poe’s eyes are open wide and his body is stiff. 

“Poe!!” Finn says more harshly, and shakes him harder. He doesn't know what to do, he just wants Poe to wake up. This hasn't happened before. 

Awareness flickers into poses eyes before he lashes out at Finn with a harsh yell. 

Finn falls off their shared bed and hits the floor hard, but doesn't cry out. 

It's silent other than Poe’s rattling, heavy breaths. 

“Finn?” He says finally. Terrified eyes peer over the edge of the bed and down at the man on the floor. 

“You were screaming.” Finn says, as an answer to an unasked question. “Right it my ear. It was loud.”

“I had a nightmare.” Poe whispers. He looks almost like a child, the lower half of his face hidden. “Do you wanna get back on the bed?”

“Yeah.” Finn slowly stands up. He's probably going to have a bruise tomorrow. 

Poe moves over so Finn and comfortably lie down and wrap his body protectively around Poe. 

“Sorry for pushing you off the bed.” Poe whispers. 

“You were scared. It's okay.”

“I had a nightmare.” Poe says again, and he pauses, like he wants to explain but isn't sure how to. “About Kylo Ren.”

Finn hugs Poe tighter. “I'm here. He's never going to hurt you again as long as I'm here.”

“Do you have nightmares too?” Poe’s voice is small.

“Yeah.” Finn decides to go with that answer after a moment of silence. “Not screaming ones though. The kind where you wake up with tears running down your face.”

“I'll protect you too, buddy.” Poe says. 

“We’ll protect each other.”

Poe nods, and sometime later, falls asleep. 

Finn stays awake all night.


End file.
